Needless to Say
by caffeinatedsaiyangirl
Summary: Kaiba worked late on December 23rd. Now he and Mokuba are spending Christmas at the Mouto's. warning my OC (Emuishere) is in here.


** A/N:Hey guys! Finally published something! So I will apologize for several things right now. Firstly this author's note is probably not in the right format, but I don't really care I just want to get this story up and running. Secondly this is a Christmas fic being published in January...please don't kill me. Thirdly this is my first fic so it is probably gonna turn into a hot mess real quick with so much out of charaterness you will not know what to do with yourself. And so very much irregular updating it will make you want to cry if you actually follow it. Reveiws are awesome because I fail at editing.  
><strong>

Needless to say he was angry.

He had to stay late, he just had too. It was after all December twenty-third. Kaiba corp. would be closed for two whole days opened again for however many week days happened to be between the twenty-sixth and the thirtieth then closed again for two days.

Needless to say things got a little hectic around this time of year.

Of course he never usually minded. Kaiba might be known as sort of an Ice Prince, but he always did treat his employee's very well. But this Christmas is not your usual Christmas. It snowed. A lot. And, because the universe hates Kabia, at least in his opinion, that is if he believed in such things as the universe having feelings, it snowed the most on December Twenty-third. The day he drove himself to work in a small discreet car. That happened to not like moving in the snow. At All. Going to work wasn't too bad, and if he had left work when he usually did they probably would have made it back home. However he stayed late and now they were stuck, and even if the car would move, all the roads were closed.

Needless to say he was very much regretting not leaving earlier.

The one up shot was that Mokuba was with him. The biggest down side, now not only was he cold and hungry, Mokuba was cold and hungry. They had only been stuck in the car for maybe an hour or so, but the car didn't have a very good heater and the snow storm had knocked and cell service so even if there was someone to call, they couldn't.

Needless to say he slightly regretted not makeing Roland stay for the day.

Though Roland was at home with his family, so he couldn't complain too much about that. As that regret was running through his head, it had seemed that rescue had miraculously arrived. It was in the form of an old beat up pick up tuck that sounded like it would break down at any second, but plowed through snow like a champ. The truck barely made it to a stop when a mess of long brown hair popped out from the passenger side followed by a star shaped tri colored mass of hair. He knew the two people these hairs belonged to. He knew they would be more than willing to help them. He also knew this would be a very long and probably very annoying holiday.

Needless to say he was thankful for the Muto family, but he really didn't want to be rescued by them. Again.

Emushere was at the passenger side window of the Kaibas' car in just a few moments the wind and snow not seeming to bother her in the least. Mokuba rolled down his window.

"Hey kiddo." she said when the window was down, "what are you two doing here?" she questioned though her tone was happy and curious. This only served to make him more annoyed with the situation.

"Seto worked really late today and this is just were the snow stopped us." Mokuba answered innocently seemingly unaffected by Emushere's annoyingly perky attitude.

Yugi finally made it to the car. "Well you stopped in a pretty good spot you are right outside the game shop." he said as he shivered.

"Well let's all take advantage of this good fortune and go in side and get something hot in our stomachs!" Solomon Muto said as he walked passed the car and to the game shop door. before he could say anything the Muto twins were follow the old man and Mokuba had hoped out of the car in pursuit.

Needless to say he was not excited.


End file.
